SID シド - Rain レイン Bleach
by ANIMEcyou25
Summary: Will the rain ever stop for Ichigo Kurosaki? Song one shot (Ichigo x OC)


**My first song one shot thingy comments? Please tell me how i did. Thank you for reading **

***Rokugatsu no use me no mae no hontou sepia ni shimaikomu. ***

**-June's Lies and the truth in front of my eyes are put away in sepia tones.-**

It was June in Japan. The sun was out and blazing. Most people people were inside their cold homes snuggling in their blankets others were out and about eating frozen treats and eating freshly sliced watermelon .

While all that was happening a town name karakura wasn't all sunshine but clouds and rain.

Ichigo kurosaki scowled as a car drove past him splashing water on him. With the back of his hand he wiped off the water that had splatter his face. Sighing he looked up to the sky.

***Yorisou to ka nukumori to ka wakaranaku natteta* **

**-Nestling close to one another, warmth ; I don't understand those things anymore.-**

He snuggled close to her bare body. Loving the warmth that their bare body's gave off. Squeezing his hold on her bare waist he nestled his face into her neck.

But when the day she left he forgot the feeling of warmth and love. It was his fault she left.

***"Kimi wa hitori de heiki da kara...ne?" to oshitsukete sayonara* **

**-"You'll be fine on your own...right? "You said, forcing it upon me then you said goodbye.-**

Navy blue eyes flickered to the side breaking off the contact they had with tawny ."You'll be on your own... right Ichigo?" She said with a mellow tone . Her eyes locked on the two pairs of bare feet the where popping out from under the covers.

"Li...lisa-nna.."

"Goodbye ichigo...it's over ." His world shattered that day. And it begun.

***Sonno tagui no kiyasume nara kikiakita hazu na no ni.***

**-If it's going to be that kind of consolation then I should be tired of hearing it by now.-**

"Hello?"

"Lisanna?" Navy blue orbs widen then they gently closed . A single tear drop fell down her pale cheeks.

"..what is it ...ichigo?"

"Forgive me please..." 'I can't ichigo you broke me ...but soon enough...maybe...just maybe...i'll'

"Forgive you?" It came out more as a question than an understanding.

***Nariyamanai youshanai omoidetachi wa yorushitekuresou ni mo nai. ***

**-Endlessly ringing ; the merciless memories seem to have no intention of forgiving me.-**

Sitting down at the lone bench ichigo rested his elbows on his knees and his face rested in his hands . Those memories that replays in his his head like a broking record won't stop. It seemed as they won't forgive him for what he had done. It pained him when that last memory came up. That way her eyes dulled with sadness. They way her fingers loosen its hold on the plastic bags that Were filled with his favorite foods. Then as if the song ended it would play it again from the beginning to the end over and over again like a endless nightmare.

***Me o tojireba ikioi wa masu bakari de toomaki de kimi ga warau* **

**-If I close my eyes they will only grow surrounding me at a distance you laugh.-**

Stupid king...yer so dumb! Picking the big breasted bimbo over the queen...who knew you had the guts to fuck another woman. But look at you now sulking like a man who's dog died ... and now she's laughing at you king! Laughing on how pathetic you look...because of your stupidity it started again and I hate it! ...make that damn rain stop...

***Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka zuibun nagai aida tsumetai. Ame wa dou shite boku o erabu no nigeba no nai boku o erabu no.***

**-Will the rain ever stop stop , I wonder? For a pretty long time now it's been cold. Why does the rain chose me ? Why does the rain chose me who as nowhere else to escape to?-**

It was true. The rain had started again in his inner world . It stopped raining the day they had met and she was the reason the rain had stopped and the sun was out in his inner world. It was always raining before she came . But now he had nowhere to escape to and the rain fell down with no mercy pouring on him, his hollow and his Zanpakuto .

***Yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa tsukihi ga jama o suru makau saki wa"tsugi" ja nakute" sugi" bakari oikaketa* **

**-Time intrudes on the new morning I finally found . the direction I face is not the future I kept chasing after the past.-**

Blinking ichigo turned his head to the side to see nothing but the wall where his closet is. Sighing deeply he rested his arm over His eyes. Another day he faced the past. Gritting his teeth he threw the bed covers off of him and he went over to his desk. Opening the cabinet his eyes found a stuffed loin toy. Picking it up roughly he stuffed his hand in it's mouth.

The stuffed toy had started to make gagging sounds as it squirmed in ichigo's hold. The toy fell limp when ichigo retracted his hand taking a small green pill with it.

Swallowing the green pill the air shifted and ichigo's spiritual body came out. He was now wearing a black Shihakusho and a large butcher knife was sheathed behind his back.

"W-what...what was that for ichigo?!" Kon demanded as he was now in ichigo body. He watched as the real ichigo opened the window of the bedroom and jumped out muttering a few simple words that made Kon burst in glee.

"I'm going to soul society to get Lisanna back"

***Nagusame Kara kikkake o kureta Kimi to urameshiku kowagari no boku, sorosoro ka na tesaguri tsukareta hoho o kattou ga koboreochiru. ***

**- You, who gave me a new start by your consolations and the hateful and cowardly me. It's about time... fumbling, my troubles spill down my tired cheeks.-**

"Excuse me have you seen lisanna?" Green orbs looked back and lips parted

"Miss Lisanna is having lunch with Lord kuchiki at his Barracks. She won't be back until later today I can tell her you-" waving his hands frantically ichigo interrupted the maid.

"No no no don't tell her I came here ok ! keep this a secret between us." The maid didn't get a chance to reply because in a blink of an eye the Orange haired shinigami was gone.

"Ichigo!" Eyes trembled at the sight before them." what are you doing here?"where was her brother at? Was it not her brother who wrote the letter ?

"Please Lisanna .."taking her hands in his, ichigo looked into the eyes of Lisana Kuchiki ."I'm sorry...forgive me...please " salty tears spill down his peach colored cheeks.

***kako o shiritagaranai hitomi arainagashitekureru yubi yasashii hohaba de iyaso kizuato todokisou de todokanai kyori* **

**- Eyes that don't want to know the past and fingers that can wash it all away . Scars heal at a gentle pace; at an unreachable distance that seems to be within reach.-**

Removing her hands from his ,she placed them and his rosy cheeks ; wiping the tears that spilled down his cheeks.

"I forgive you...strawberry. ..." 'you don't need to hurt anymore' " but please- " she was silenced when a pair of lips crashed hers.

"I promise..."

***Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka zuibun nagai aida tsumetai. Ame wa dou shite boku o erabu no tsutsumarete ii ka na***

**-Will the rain ever stop stop , I wonder? For a pretty long time now it's been cold. Why does the rain chose me ? I wonder if it's ok to let it cover me-**

A nasty grin played hollow ichigo lips as the rain poured down on him covering him ."Stupid King..." wiping his face with the back of his hand he threw his head back as his laughter filled the world. "Is it ok to let this damn rain cover me? I don't know buts it's fucking annoying...I wish it will stop."

***Ame wa yamu koto o shirazuni kyou mo furitsuzuku keredo sotto sashidashita kasa no naka de nukumori ni yorisoinagara* **

**-****The rain keeps on falling today as well knowing no end While we quietly nestle together under the umbrella I hold.-**

Looking down ichigo scowled. Taking off his jacket he draped it over Lisanna's shoulder; who was wiping her face with her sleeves .  
Looking up lisanna looked up into the eyes of ichigo kurosaki.  
"Here..let me hold it." Grabbing the umbrella from her hold he lifted his arm a bit and the umbrella was no longer pressing against his head.  
Wrapping his arm around her waist he brought her closer to him. She snuggled into him loving the warmth he gave off.  
" I love you ichigo ."  
"I love you lisanna. "

So how was it ...comment, like ,follow?


End file.
